Heart Stories
by Kikyz
Summary: A collection of AU unrelated oneshots and drabbles. LxH
1. Untitled: 70s

_**Title: **_Untitled_**  
How AU is this?: **_It's the 70's or something_**  
Summary: n/a**__**  
Rating: M**_

* * *

Leshawna strolls into her apartment at five a.m. She absent mindedly picks her afro, using her hips to close the door shut behind her. Her buzz from a night of partying is pretty much gone now. She flops down on her yellow couch, peeling off her go-go boots and spandex top.

Suddenly the nights events caught up to her, and she lies back on the couch and closes her eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Hmm." Leshawna sluggishly lifts herself up, head turning from side to side in bewilderment. "What the—"  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Anger suddenly pumps through her veins. She glances over at the wooden clock hanging on the wall. Seven a.m. … Seven in the fucking morning!  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

It couldn't be anyone but the landlord. Only his racist, money grubbing ass would come banging at her crib so early in the morning! She storms over and opens the door, "WHAT?"

"Um…"

"Oh, it's you," Leshawna says, slightly taken aback. Instead of her landlord, Harold McGrady stands at her doorway. Her guess isn't too far off though. He is the landlord's son after all, but her anger has all but dissipated.

The lanky spaz stares at her awkwardly, but he's unable to keep the smile from curling on his lips. She glances at his homemade Star Wars shirt, thinking how dorky this man is to wear it out in public. He mumbles happily, a word that sounds a lot like _boobies_… And it's only then she remembers that she isn't wearing a top.  
"Jesus," she hisses, pulling the boy inside her apartment. "Why didn't ya say anything?"

He shrugs, his cheeks red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…uh…gosh…But if it helps, you're a total fox," he mumbles, in an attempt to ease her embarrassment, though she didn't really seem to be all that bothered with him seeing her shirtless.

"Everything's copacetic, sweetie," she says, slipping on her once discarded shirt. She ignores his compliment, but smiles at him nonetheless. She's fully aware that he's sweet on her, and she thinks it's cute if nothing else. "So why're ya here?" she asks, though she already knew the answer.

"Oh, uh…My dad, he sent me to pick up your rent. He says you're a month late."

Leshawna rolls her eyes. That old bastard is always giving her grief. And she wasn't a month late! She was only twenty dollars short for last month's rent. She yawns, unable to find the energy to verbally bad mouth Harold's father.  
Instead, she walks over to the kitchen. He stands still in the middle of the common area as she reaches up on her tiptoes to take down the cookie jar from off the top of the fridge. "Shit," she swears as she counts the cash hidden inside the jar. She's a hundred short. No way would old man McGrady accept that. The bastard threatens to kick her out when she was only a mere twenty dollars short.

"So, Star Wars, eh?" she offers conversationally upon her return to the living room. He's wiping the lens of his thick frame glasses on his shirt, and she's a little surprised to find that there's a little hint of muscle definition on the small portion of revealed skin. She vaguely recalls him mentioning that he works out, but he's so skinny that she had thought he was just jiving. He places the glasses back on, and gives her a smile.  
"Okay, so I'm a little short," she says as she hands the bundle of cash to him. His smile disappears, and he awkwardly looks away from her.

"I don't think my dad will be okay with this," Harold says dejectedly, eyes still avoiding her as he slides the money into his back pocket.

"Can't ya just, I dunno, tell him something?"

"You want me to lie?" Harold questions. She shrugs. He runs his fingers through his auburn hair, uncertain. He sighs. "I may have enough saved up to cover the rest," he says. His reward is a smile and a hug.

"Thanks, sweetie."

* * *

Later that night, Leshawna's apartment is full of after party activity.

Hatchet lets out a cackling laugh as he tosses down his cards, making the others at the table groan. "Told you young bloods that you couldn't take me," he laughs, collecting his winnings. He takes a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke in the air.

"Who invited your old ass anyway?" Leshawna huffs, her buzz making it hard to sound too upset. The almost middle aged man didn't pay her insult any mind, too caught up in singing the theme of _Shaft_ as it begins to play on Leshawna's mix tape.  
She takes another swig from her beer bottle, handing it back over to DJ. The mild mannered Jamaican took a swig from it, watching as Leshawna shuffle the deck and pass back out the cards.

"Yo, Shawna!"  
Leshawna looks up from her hand to her cousin. The slightly older and heavier woman dances her way into the room. From behind, she slides her arms around Hatchet, giving him a caste kiss. The man grins, showing off the gold tooth that fills his gap. Leshawna made a face, purely disgusted by the affectionate display.

"What is it, Leshaniqua?"

"Someone's knocking at your door."

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"This ain't my house."  
Leshawna sighs, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"This game is on pause, ya dig?" Leshawna proclaims, placing her cards on the table. She maneuvers through the crowd of people drinking and dancing until she reaches her door.  
"Who is it?" she yells at the door, pressing her ear against it in a vain attempt to hear the person on the other side. The mystery visitor replies, but Leshawna's unable to make out the words over the loud music and talking. She tries again, but gets the same results. So she just opens the door, praying the old lady next door hadn't called the cops.

It's Harold.

"What are you doing here so late?" Leshawna asks, wide eyed, yanking him inside before any of her noisy neighbors saw him. It's one thing for him to drop by in the morning to collect rent. He has to do that with everyone. But it's a whole other situation for him to come by at night. The last thing she wanted was trouble, and she's already pushing it as is…

He starts to speak, but is silenced when Leshawna takes his hand and bulldozes her way through the crowd. He quickly notes that he's the only white person there, and this awards him several odd looks from anyone that happen to glance their way.  
_"Who's the honkey?"  
_He ignores the uncomfortable feeling that's creeping up his neck, and focuses on how soft Leshawna's hands are, and how perfectly they fit into his own hand.

They finally reach Leshawna's room. It had only taken a minute or two to get through the crowd inside her apartment. It had felt like an eternity.

"So why are you at my pad so late?" she asks again, her voice full of accusations.

"I…I didn't have enough to cover your rent," he starts.  
Leshawna feels her face grow red. Maybe it had been the alcohol, but she had honestly thought he had come by for some kind of late night action. But that wasn't really Harold's style. The nerdy male has always been a gentleman.  
"My dad was really upset that I…" Harold's voice trails off. His father's exact words were _'let a nigger bitch con him'_, but those were words Harold didn't even fancy repeating. "He's upset that I didn't collect all the money from you, so he sent me back. You're current fee is fifty eight dollars and twenty two cents…Sorry, I failed you."

"It's okay, baby. No need to apologize," Leshawna replies, reaching inside her shirt to pull out a small wad of cash, her winnings from tonight's card game, from her bra. "You did a very sweet thing for me, and I thank you."  
She counts the bills until she reaches a hundred, leaving herself with a little over twenty dollars. She hands the amount over to him, and he sluggishly takes it. His cheeks blush red at the thought of the paper in his hands had once touched her bare breast. The thought made his fingers itch and tingle, and the memory of her topless enters his brain for the millionth time that day.  
He bites his bottom lip, trying to keep his thoughts in order.

"What happen to your face?"

"What?" Harold asks, dumbfounded as her soft hands cradles his head. She tilts his head to the side, getting a better look at the bruising skin along his cheek and jaw line. "Oh, that," Harold's mumbles, as if it was nothing. "My dad was really upset about the rent thing."

"He hurt you?" Leshawna asks, completely shock. She knew the old man was a bastard, but she didn't think he would go off on his own son.

"He was upset with me... Didn't your parents punish you when you were still living with them?"

"Yeah," Leshawna admits. The memory of her father spanking her younger self for stealing came immediately to mind, along with many other memories. However, she couldn't help but feel like Harold's case is different. "But my daddy never hit me so hard it bruised. And it's not like you did anything wrong. …And you're much too old for him to be laying whoopings on ya. You're a grown man."

"I'm only eighteen."

"So am I. And _I'm_ a grown ass woman."

They look into each other's eyes, small smiles on their faces. He knew she was right. But even so, Harold knew not to challenge his father. The man hadn't been the same since Harold's mother left them. And though the bruising hits were said to be over missing money, it was more over a way for the man to vent his anger about his wife leaving him…and it also didn't help that he knew of Harold's desires.

The very same desires that made him lean down, and sweetly peck Leshawna on the lips.

Maybe it's because she feels a little guilty. Maybe it's because of the slight buzz she has. Maybe it's because of the muted sound of Marvin Gaye singing _Let's Get It On._ Or maybe, deep down, she just really and truly wanted to.

She kisses him back…

She traces his lips with her tongue, and he opens them. She teasingly flicks are tongue over his. He tastes like bubblegum.  
He shudders, tilting his head for a better angle. He pulls her closer, locking her in a loving embrace. And it is in that moment that she knew that she's forever meant to be in his arms.

But she didn't have forever…

She claws at his shirt, ripping it off him. She guides him on to the bed, kissing up and down his neck. His shaky hands steady themselves on her hips, as she continues her ministrations. His breathing is becoming sporadic, his heart pounding so hard against his chest that he's certain it's going to burst free. And when she rolls her hips, grinding against the hardening bulge in his pants, he felt like he could die.

She slides off him, taking off her dress. His eyes widen like saucers. She wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"Boobies," she barely hears him say, a silly grin on his face. She wants to laugh, and a few giggles do come out. For a second she remembers that this man beneath her is, without a doubt, a virgin. Perhaps he _is_ only a child? Maybe she's more drunk than she thought she was, and this newfound feeling (whatever it may be) she has for him is really just some beer induced thingy? She couldn't possibly be attracted to the landlord's nerdy son.

After a moment of nothing, Harold sits up. He takes hold her hand, removing the mood ring and placing it on the night stand. His thumb caresses her knuckles for a few seconds. His eyes, full of love and passion, bore into her as he lifts her hand to his lips. "You're so beautiful," he whispers sincerely, his lips brushing against her skin before properly kissing it.

Her stomach goes wild with butterflies…He pulls her back into his embrace, kissing her sweetly as his confidence builds.

Apparently, anything's possible.

Her fingers curl into his hair, locking him in a searing kiss. His hands wander to her ample bottom, soft and firm, squeezing the globes the way he secretly wanted to since helping her move in two years ago.  
She lets out a small yelp, breaking their kiss, but he quickly captures her lips again.

She undoes his jeans, pulling them down as far as she can without breaking their kiss. He kicks them off, separating form her lips to make a trail of kisses down her neck to her breast. He nuzzles in between them, sighing happily.  
Her dark brown nipples made him think of Hershey's kisses, and he swiftly takes one into his mouth. He gingerly sucks on them, loving the soft moan that escapes her. Her back arches in pleasure, her fingers playing in his soft curls.

She pulls his head back up, lifting herself up a second later, hand pressed against his chest. Her free hand warps around his throbbing cock, her soft fingers making him shiver. Their eyes met. His gaze on her so intense…And for a brief moment she felt so exposed to him, as if he's looking at her very soul.  
She positions herself over him, letting the head rub against her wet heat. He lets out a breathy moan that quickly transforms into a groan when she slams down.

Her wet walls clench him, almost painfully.

"Shit," Leshawna hears herself huffs. He's bigger than she thought he would be…She slowly rocks her hips, adjusting to him. His hands automatically latch themselves to her hips. Pumping herself up and down, she rides him. Occasionally he would thrust upwards into her, but is ultimately unable to keep up with her rhythm for too long. Involuntary groans of pleasure escapes through his lips with each stroke made. His glasses begin to fog, but it didn't matter. His eyes were shut tight, and he bites down on his bottom lip.

"Oh gawd," he huffs at his release, unable to catch his breath as his hot seed shoots into her. She continues to ride him through his orgasm, feeling him as he gets hard again.

BANG BANG BANG!

Leshawna jumps up at the sound of someone beating at her door. She rubs her eyes, glancing over at the clock on her nightstand.  
Six a.m.  
Another round of door banging. The hand around her slips away. Wait…She turns, seeing Harold sitting, scared shitless, in her bed. She's about to question how he got there, but the memory of their not so innocent activities quickly rushes to her brain. "We had sex…a lot," she says dumbly, continuing to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

He doesn't move or respond in anyway. Mind still hazy from sleep, she thinks maybe the man next to her is really a statue. But when another round of door banging occurs, she sees him wince. He's totally freaking out.  
But why?  
Because someone was at the door?

It then clicks in her head, and she immediately wakes up out of her stupor.

She sluggishly slides out of bed before tossing on her faux silk, zebra print robe. She eases her way out the room, glad to see that no one from last night had decided to crash at her pad. No one thought to clean up either, not that Leshawna expected anyone to.

She cracks the door open, already knowing who's standing on the other side.

"Morning, Mistah," Leshawna greets her landlord with a crooked smile.

The older man tips his hat and grumbles a quick greeting, a cigarette gripped between his lips. "You've seen my boy?" McGrady asks. His voice rings with angry undertones, but his eyes held a hint of concern. "I sent him this way last night, and haven't heard from him," he continues. "There are a lot of _unsavory_ types around here nowadays."

He looked right at her when he said unsavory. She's certain he's making a jab at her, but simply ignores it.

"He did come by, Mistah McGrady, to get the rest of the rent but…"  
Leshawna wasn't really sure what she was about to say, but it didn't matter because Harold had come into the living room, noisily knocking against empty beer bottles.  
McGrady bypasses Leshawna, forcing his way into the room. Leshawna really didn't know what to do as her landlord storms up to a shirtless Harold. He yanks down on Harold's ear, pulling Harold's head to the side. He heatedly whispers into his son's ear, before pulling him out the apartment. The door slams shut.

She stares at the door, confounded, for what feels like forever.

Now what?


	2. Better Off as Friends

_**A/N: A collection of AU unrelated oneshots and drabbles. AU=they've never been on a TV show called total drama, and have met through other means and junk. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Title: **_Better off as Friends_**  
How AU is this?: **_They'rein their mid to late twenties, working in the business world. _**  
Summary: **_They had a whirlwind romance. It was too good to be true, and that's why she ended it. They're better off as friends anyway. Weren't they?  
_**Rating: T**_

* * *

Leshawna lets out an exasperated sigh as she enters her apartment. It had been a _long_ day at work. She tosses off her tan coat, revealing the large coffee stain on her white, silk shirt. Yeah, it had been _very long_ day.

The coat falls on the arm of the living room sofa. She glances over at the kitchen. The dirty dishes are piled into high pillars in the sink. The plate of her half eaten breakfast still sits on the table where she had to abandon it. She had been running late this morning, as per usual.  
Leshawna turns her eyes away from the filthy area, mentally noting that she'll need to clean that up before he came.

She continues to walk down the very short hallway, stepping over a day old bottle while she strips off the ruined shirt. Mental note: Pick up rogue bottles and toys.  
She smiles at the framed photograph of her baby girl. The child finally had grown enough hair for Leshawna to pull into a bow for the picture.

She stops at the doorway of her room. She unzips herself, and the dark blue skirt falls around her ankles. She lets out a sigh of relief. That thing had been squeezing her all day. She kicks it inside of her room, tossing her bra and panties with it the moment she peels them off. Only a few steps away, she enters the bathroom and quickly turns on the hot water. She dips a finger into the rising water.  
Just right.  
Carelessly dumping a more than needed amount of bubble bath into the tub, she dully watches as the steaming water turns into bubbles. When the water depth is deep enough, she turns off the faucet and walks over to the sink.

As she takes off her jewelry, she tries to avoid looking directly at her naked flesh in the mirror. As always, she fails to do so. Her eyes have dark rings around them. Oh so attractive, no?  
"No," Leshawna says aloud. She forces a smile on her face. He always said she was ten times more beautiful when she smiled. Her grin quickly falters.

She turns to the side. Did she gain more weight? Damn. Will this belly ever just disappear? Leshawna inhales, sucking it in to appear flat. She has always been "big boned", and most days her weight didn't really bother her…But it _did_ bother her.  
_"You are NOT fat. Ugh. Your bod is curvaceous,"_ he had said to her in bed one time after she confessed her little insecurity_. _He had then locked his scrawny arms around her, snuggle his face in her hair._ "Besides, I like your fluff."_  
She exhales, letting her stomach be. Fluff. She rolls her eyes at the term. What a ridiculous way to refer to her extra weight. She catches herself smiling, and quickly stops.

She frees her hair from its ponytail, and slips under the warm water and bubbles. A soft hum naturally comes to her as the warmth envelops her kindly. The scented bubbles fill her nose with the aroma of some kind of fruit mixture.  
When was the last time she been on a date? Too long if she had to ask…Hmm…It had been about two months since she went on those few dates with…What was his name again? It doesn't really matter. He was a nice enough guy, and very attractive. But he just didn't make her _feel_. And it didn't help that guilt or something like it would gnaw at her throughout the date. The image of Harold's sullen face when she dropped off their daughter would be cemented in her brain for the entire evening. Sometimes she thought he did it on purpose. How could she have a good time with ol' what's-his-name if she's thinking about that pitiful look on his face all night!

Derek! That was his name!

Maybe she and Derek would have worked out if she wasn't plagued by Harold. … Nah. Derek never made her feel like there was anything outside of physical attraction. Or was his name David…

Maybe she had become spoiled? Harold had written her poems, serenaded her with a melody composed just for her with his keyboard, opened doors for her, complimented her beauty, appreciated and gladly listened to anything she had to say.

They had had a whirlwind romance.  
She met him during one of the company retreats, where they force the employees to enact trust excises and try to get to know one another. She had never seen him previously at the office though. She later learns the reason behind that being that his father owned the company, and the work he did was actually done in a home office.

It was him that initiated it, leaving her sweet notes and love poems. It was the cutest thing. She had never had a secret admirer before. It made her feel so special. And the moment she found out it was him, she couldn't help but to pull him in her arms and kiss him. They spent the rest of the retreat together. They talked about everything, exposing their souls to the other. They kissed and touched and made love so passionately. It had always surprised her that the lanky male could have such sexual power. She had inwardly joked to herself, upon first seeing him, that he just HAD to be a virgin, if not a one minute man. But if he was, she would have never known it after that first fiery kiss.

And when he told her that he was in love with her….Never had life felt so right.

But the retreat ended, and they had to leave separately. And it was on that solo ride home that she realized how reckless she had been. She'd gotten so caught up in the romance! They'd only known each other for two weeks, for heaven's sake. Things had moved way too fast! There was no way that what they had been feeling was _real_. It was too good to be true, and that's why she ended it the moment she got back home. They're better off as friends anyway.

Weren't they?

She can still remember how his smile slowly faded when she told him that they were better off if they ended the romantic side to their relationship. He didn't argue with her, simply accepted it. However, he did continue to send her flowers and poems to her work station for about a month. She never responded to these advances, though she couldn't help but be saddened when she walked into the office that one day and didn't find a basket of fruits and flowers or a giant teddy bear on her desk.

She was getting the clean break she wanted…But it felt weird not having him around in some way or another.

And that's about the time she had realized she had missed her period.  
He had been so excited when she got bold enough to tell him. Though, a lot of that excitement had been connected to him thinking that they would get back together. She had quickly corrected him.

She denied his offers to have her stay with him during the pregnancy, and even the one where he would have given her a penthouse suite to live in instead of her tiny apartment. She denied any offer he made to her involving money, outside of the hospital bills. There are times she curses her pride. Living in a penthouse with a maid cleaning up after her would be heaven.  
Having Harold around was a different kind of heaven. He was really supportive during the pregnancy. He was on her beck and call. Hell, the boy had even rubbed her feet.

But after Adrianna was born, he stopped all his tentative attention.

A clanking sound enters Leshawna's ears, and her eyes pop open. She had fallen asleep in the tub! She quickly jumps out of the tub, only to be force to slow down from the threat of slipping and falling. She pats herself dry with a towel, and quickly ties on her burgundy robe. The clanking sound rings in her ears again, and she makes her way to the living room. She picks up her umbrella that's lying on the carpet. It's the closest thing to a weapon she had in her proximity. She tiptoes towards the noise, only to stop dead in her tracks. She stares at the man's back for what feels like an eternity. He's…

Washing her dishes?

Harold turns his head slightly, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of her. She could feel her face become flush, and is thankful her skin was just dark enough that he may not be able to notice.

"What…What are you doing?" Leshawna finally asks, her voice sounding much angrier than it should.

"Oh uh…I came to bring back Adrianna, but you didn't answer the door. I used the spare key and um…I thought I could clean things up for you and uh…Why do you have an umbrella?"

She suddenly felt ridiculous, and dropped the umbrella to the ground. "Well, thank you for cleaning up the kitchen for me," she says, walking around the kitchen isle to stand next to him by the sink. She smiles as she inspects his handy work. "You did a good job."

"Um…" she hears Harold squeaks, making her look up at him. His face is red, his eyes awkwardly avoiding her, much like a nervous teen. "Your robe." It is then she remembers her state of undress. She glances down, seeing her robe has opened slightly, revealing an indecent amount of her chest to him.

"It's not like you've never seen them before," she whispers more to herself than to him, as she tugs her robe close. "So where's Adrianna?"

"In her room. She had fallen asleep on the ride over," he informs her, a new smile tugging at his lips. Leshawna nods, glancing away from him. Why is her heart beating so fast? She looks over to the living room, noticing how tidy it had become as well.

"You…You've cleaned up everything."

"Oh, yeah. I figured you may be tired from work and just—"  
She pulls him into a hug, and she couldn't help but notice how his body tenses up at her touch. When did her touch start making him react so negatively? The thought of him not wanting her to touch him stirs sadness and regret in her gut. Was he really _that_ over her that he could cringe at something as simple as a hug?

Why did this upset her so much?  
She's the one that broke it off. She's the one that rejected all his advances. She's the one that told him that their relationship shouldn't go any further…She's the one that's an idiot.

An utter and complete fool! How could she have been so dumb! He's the sweetest, most caring man she had ever met in all her life. Why on earth would she break it off with him?

He probably had someone new in his life.

Caught up in thought, she didn't notice his body relax into her arms. Nor did she take note of how his arms cradles around her in the most loving of ways.

No, she's much too busy falling into a pit of despair and anger, thinking of the new woman he must have now in his life. She was probably some tiny little twig, with a fake tan that makes her look orange. She's probably a gold digger; spending all his money on dying her hair blond…But that's probably not true.

She's probably really beautiful. She's probably really sophisticated.  
She's probably everything Leshawna isn't. And if she is, she's definitely the woman someone like Harold deserves.

He gives her a good squeeze, before taking a step a step back. "Leshawna are you…are you okay?" He questions in the softest of voices. He stands, gazing into her eyes with so much concern, awaiting her reply.

She kisses him.

Though there is a short moment of delay from initial shock, he quickly reciprocates. She desperately kisses him all over his face and neck, pulling him back into their embrace. His hands run up and down her backside, the soft fabric of her robe making it even harder to stop himself. He didn't understand where this sudden burst of passion came from, but to hell if he was going to stop and question her. He's been wanting this moment for so long. He had all but given up on it ever happening…

Using all his strength, he lifts her up and quickly carries her to the loveseat in the living room. She never ceases her kisses, not even when she starts tugging off his shirt and jeans. He kicks them off when she's unable to tug them any farther off him.

He lifts up his head, and looks her in the eye, silently asking permission. The biggest smile breaks across her face, and she pulls him in for another kiss. His question answered, he undoes the knot holding her robe close, exposing her bare body to him. He snuggles his nose in the side of her neck, inhaling her sweet, fruity scent.  
"You're so beautiful," he whispers. And as he makes a trail of kisses across her collarbone, she not only knew he meant it, but she also _felt_ it. She felt more and more beautiful with each sweet kiss he places on her heated skin.

The tender caresses that never seem to go anywhere too intrusive made her remember their first time together…How gentle he became, the exact opposite of how he had been moments before with fiery kisses of passion.  
He didn't do this purely for her benefit. It's his way of stalling…He's uncertain.

She opens her mouth to speak, but the sound of a baby crying fills the room.

They broke apart. Leshawna sits upright on the sofa, quickly tying her robe close. By the time she stands up, he's buttoning up his pants. She made her way into her daughters little room, picking her up from her crib. Adrianna is almost instantly silent as Leshawna bounces the babe in her arms.

Leshawna sighs, unsure of what to do.  
She had acted rather impulsively. She wasn't thinking. They couldn't be together. They were too different.

"Leshawna?"

She turns to look at him standing in the doorway. His gaze held so many questions. She looks away, and his shoulders stiffen.

"So, it didn't mean anything?" he asks, his voice soft and vulnerable. She didn't answer him. She simply couldn't. He lets out a soft breath, walking into the room and deliberately towards her. He stands in front her, but they both look at the ground.  
"I don't believe that. It can't just mean nothing…I love you, Leshawna."

She looks up at him. Damn. Who is kidding? There's only one person on this planet she could ever be with, no matter how different they were. The biggest smile breaks across her face.

"I love you too, Harold baby."


	3. Late Night TV

_**Title: **_Late Night TV_**  
How AU is this?: **_ Harold and Cody are roommates_**  
Summary: **_It's hard having a crush on someone that'll never think of you as anything more than a friend…if even that.  
_**Rating: T**_

* * *

Harold and Cody sit on opposite ends of the loveseat in their apartment. It's late. Well, technically it's early. They had spent most of the night playing the newly released and purchased video game, becoming heroes among gods of another realm.

Now, the two twenty two year olds lay lifeless in front of the TV, another episode of _I Love Lucy _starting.

Cody takes a sip from his empty wine cooler, managing to lap up the few droplets that remained in the red glass bottle. Harold yawns, trying to envision the grays on the screen as color.  
"Did you know that, even though the show mentions things being shot in color, colorized television wasn't popularized until sometime in the sixties and seventies," Harold states, the piece of trivia not really worth mentioning. On screen, Lucy makes a rather exaggerated expression that makes her looks absolutely pitiful. It causes Harold to smile.

"Leshawna likes when I tell her random facts. Most of the time…Sometimes I think it annoys her," Harold hears himself say. Cody picks up the remote. Harold didn't have the energy to stop his roommate from changing the channel.

"Gwen doesn't really like me when I doing anything," Cody replies, the high from sugar and beating the game is completely gone. His voice is dry and tired with sadness and uncharacteristic anger buried beneath it. Harold shrugs, unsure how to respond. The story of Cody and Gwen's romantic relationship has always been one sided. In truth, Harold didn't think the two were even friends. Though she was never mean, it was always pretty clear that Gwen just isn't interested.

But at least she's up front about it. At least she didn't kiss him, and made him think they were going to be a couple. Gwen didn't string him along with _I love you_'s, only to take it back.  
Harold sighs.

Cody's channel flipping comes to an end, settling on an episode of the old _Charlie Angel's_ show. Cody always did have a thing for Farrah. He even has a vintage poster of her in his room.

Harold lets out another frustrated sigh, reaching for the bowl on the coffee table. He scoops up the few pieces of candy that somehow managed to escape Cody's sugar spree from the night before. The sound of birds chirping outside enters the room.

Harold and Leshawna were friends. They were protective of each other. They had fun together. They were rather silly and free with one another. She wasn't afraid to open up to him. They were two very different people, but they enjoy each other's company nonetheless. Really, the only problem with they're relationship is that Harold wants to be more than friends…and Leshawna simply…doesn't.

He's in love with her.

He couldn't bring himself to be angry or bitter towards her, after she rejected him. At least, not completely. Not even when they made out and confessed love, and she bailed out on it the next day. He can only think of one time when he was truly upset with her, and it had been after he found out she had lied to him. He can't even recall what the lie was, it had been so long ago…but she easily won her good graces with him after an apology.

Still, being in the friend zone is rather annoying. It frustrated him to no end. His feelings weighing so heavily on his heart, it's a wonder how he's able to get through the day.

He glances over to his short, brunette friend. He had dozed off with his mouth open. Harold fills his own mouth with candy, shrugging to himself. It's hard being in love with someone that'll never think of you as anything more than a friend…But at least he had that much.

For now, it's good enough for him.


End file.
